SpiderMan: Improper Disposal
by Takuya-Parker
Summary: Months after the Green Goblin terrorized New York, Harry Osborn, has found out his father's secret. The mask the Green Goblin wore has shown up at the Osborn mansion, and after Harry finds more serum, he takes up his fathers quest
1. Default Chapter

Spider-Man: Improper Disposal  
  
Chapter One: Catching crooks  
  
The alarm sounded, three armed men rushed from the bank entrance, each dressed in black shirts, pants and masks. Two had pistols in both hands, and were no doubt guarding the third, which held a large sack, obviously filled with money. The men ran through the plaza of the bank, across the grass and walk ways, shooting rounds into the air, a warning to people to get out of the way, or get shot. Men and women screamed and leaped out of the criminals' way.  
  
"Ha, easy as cake." One of the men donning the two pistols said  
  
"Give them fear, and they run away." The other pistol-wielding thief said  
  
"Cowards." The third man said  
  
They continued through the massive pavilion, stopping as they came across a blockade made up of Bank Security, each armed with only one gun.  
  
"Freeze! Drop the guns and hit the ground!" The lead Security Guard shouted  
  
The two pistol wielding men dropped to the ground and put their hands behind their head in defeat. They began to kneel but both pulled out and threw a small pipe, which were hidden in the back of their shirts.  
  
As the pipes hit the ground they exploded, and caused enough of a distraction for the two men to grab their pistols, and run with the third member, behind a large statue that provided enough protection, to shield them from bullets.  
  
"Givem' lead, Kenny!" One of the armed men yelled  
  
Kenny jumped up from behind the statue and blasted some shots as the stunned guards tried to regain their bearings. He only hit his mark once, shooting a man high in the leg, before he ducked back down to reload.  
  
"What's left?" The other armed man asked  
  
"Four guards, they got other's coming I bet, we gotta get outta here Sam!" Kenny explained  
  
"I know," Sam responded "Bill, ready to run for it?"  
  
Bill nodded and got into a running stance, ready to make a break for the side entrance of the building and go out the back way.  
  
"NOW!" Sam yelled  
  
The three men hurled out from behind the statue, Sam and Kenny shooting vigorously as Bill rushed to the door. Suddenly he felt something latch onto him from behind, and he was pulled off his feet, flying through the air a bit until he slammed into the ground. As he rolled to grab the bag of money, it was pulled away, and when he looked up to see who yanked it, he swore loudly...it was Spider-Man.  
  
"Now, now no swearing. There could be children around."  
  
The shoot out continued, but the two thieves seemed to have the guards on the defensive, keeping them ducked behind any cover they could find. The two were soon stopped when Spider-Man, shot webbing towards them. He attached webbing to their backs and yanked them back, Sam dropped his weapons, and one of Kenny's pistols clanged to the ground.  
  
"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Spider-Man said  
  
Kenny responded with a shot, which Spider-Man easily dodged. Spider-Man shot another blast of webbing, covering Kenny's hand, gun and all, leaving him unable to shoot.  
  
"Tut, tut, too slow." Spider-Man mocked  
  
Then his Spider-Sense went wild and he spun to Bill, who had just released a small pipe. Spidery had seen the damage the other ones did, and had to act quickly if he was to avert more damage. Spider-Man web-zipped onto the building side and hooked the pipe with a line of web, which he whipped throwing the pipe high into the air. He followed up with a small hard packed web clot, which blasted the pipe hard enough to cause it to explode. The bomb did no damage blowing up high above the low building. When Spidey looked back down the crooks were gone, he zipped to the top of the building and spotted them running wildly down the street.  
  
"Typical, they never try to blend." Spider-Man said  
  
He shot webbing to the building across the street and swung down. He shot web at building, switching from side to side so he could swing down the street. Soon he was upon the thieves once again. He broke away from his web line and gave three quick powerful blasts of web knocking the three criminals to the ground. Sirens came into hearing range and Spider-Man had just enough time to web wrap the crooks for the cops.  
  
"Well guys," Spider-Man said "Its been fun."  
  
Spider-Man swung out of sight and the cops apprehended the crooks. Spider- Man swung back to the bank and grabbed his strategically placed camera.  
  
"Another batch of great photos. This should pay my rent." He said to himself as he took off, hoping he could still get to his dinner with his friend Mary Jane on time. 


	2. Identities Revealed

Chapter 2: Identities Revealed  
  
"MJ!" Peter said running towards the door of the restaurant as she was leaving.  
  
"You're late again." She said obviously angry  
  
"Sorry...got caught up in..." He couldn't tell her.  
  
"Trying to save the world, Peter?"  
  
'What did she mean by that? Was it sarcasm, what did she know?'  
  
"Something like that." Peter responded.  
  
"Well, save my starving body, before the world ok?" She said offering him her arm.  
  
"Ok." He said with a laugh as he looped his arm through hers and entered the restaurant. The two were seated and had ordered their food, which now sat in front of them.  
  
"So how's work?" Peter asked  
  
"Fine...I got a role in a TV movie."  
  
"Great! You're on your way, MJ. You'll be the big star soon."  
  
"Yeah...maybe..." She said smiling at Peter "How's work for you."  
  
"Ok...Spider-Man seems to be dying down, though."  
  
"A big hero like him?" MJ asked confused  
  
"Well there hasn't been anything big like the Goblin, in months."  
  
MJ, just nodded and continued to eat.  
  
"Alright everybody freeze!" Peter looked toward the front where a man stood with a shotgun.  
  
'Two in a day, I'll need a side kick soon.' Peter thought  
  
"Everyone on the ground!" The masked robber screamed as he fired his gun into the ceiling.  
  
Everyone did as commanded except for Peter who went up. The robber, turned the other way, didn't see him, and didn't until Spider-Man dropped down in front of him.  
  
"Hey buddy, how's it going?"  
  
BLAM! The shotgun blasted but there was nothing to hit as Spider-Man had leaped over the man.  
  
"Listen, I know they can be slow, but put the gun down and I'm sure you'll get your desert."  
  
"Shut it freak!" The robber turned to Spider-Man, who pulled the shotgun away with webbing.  
  
"You do that." He said shooting web over the robber's mouth, before tying him up with webbing.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" Spider-Man said bowing to the applause from the apprehension.  
  
Spider-Man disappeared outside and Peter rushed in the side door, diving to the ground under his and MJ's table.  
  
"Wow, MJ that was amazing! Did you see how he did that?" Peter said taking his seat  
  
"Yeah, so how's the ceiling Spidey?"  
  
"What?" Peter blurted aloud.  
  
"I saw you go up Peter...I suspected it...and I was watching you, since you always come to the rescue...you went up."  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"So you really are trying to save the world eh, tiger?"  
  
Peter just nodded, and then as he worries grew asked "You wouldn't tell anyone right?"  
  
"You know me better than that Petey."  
  
"Dad what were you into..." Harry Osborn asked himself as he went through his father's computer files. Stolen video clips of the murder in his father's lab, the murder his father committed, were in the system. Also he found schematics for weapons, Pumpkin Bombs, Razor Bats, and the bio- enhancement chemical that had almost gotten OsCorp shut down. What was most suspicious was the name of the folder all files were found under: Goblin Tech. He was reading bout the bio-enhancement solution and found that there were vials containing the chemical in the house...in this room. He opened the bottom drawer of his father's desk and removed the bottom. Sure enough, a glowing green vial was lying in the bottom of the drawer.  
  
"Dad...the Goblin? Can't-can't be..."  
  
Harry read on about the side effects of the substance...all the things he needed to bring down Spider-Man...what his father was trying to do...rid the world of that filth. Harry read about a second glider, almost complete, stored in the basement of the mansion. "Alright, the Goblin's back...I'll finish it Dad." Harry said downing the vial. He crumpled to the ground, the liquid coursing through his veins. He screamed, his head burned, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Suddenly his mind was stunningly clear and he felt better than ever.  
  
"Did it work already?" He asked then looking at the clock he noticed his agony had gone on for an hour. He went to the door and pulled it open slamming it shut as he walked out. HARRY, a voice called out, HARRY YOU ARE TO FINISH HIS BUSINESS NOW.  
  
"Hello? Who, where are you?"  
  
HERE HARRY  
  
Harry turned to the door leading to the basement. A rusted yellow-green helmet, the Goblin helmet, sat in front of the open door.  
  
TAKE ME AND WE WILL KILL SPIDER-MAN, FOR YOUR FATHER.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to take him...my father couldn't..."  
  
AH BUT YOUR FATHER ALMOST DID, YOU SIMPLY NEED TO DESTROY HIM AS HIMSELF  
  
"Yeah and how am I supposed to find that out?"  
  
I KNOW  
  
"You do?! Who!?"  
  
PARKER  
  
"Peter?! No, he wouldn't kill my father!"  
  
HE WANTED CONTROL OF OSCORP  
  
"No! Peter wouldn't!"  
  
HE PLANNED TO KILL YOU, TO WIN MJ AND OSCORP  
  
"He had a chance with MJ, he didn't take it!"  
  
NO, HE WANTED YOU ELIMINATED FIRST, SO HE COULD TAKE OSCORP AND DANGLE HIS GLORY IN FRONT OF HER.  
  
"How would he get control of OsCorp?"  
  
YOU WOULD GIVE IT TO HIM...YOU KNOW THIS.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
HE HAS STOLEN YOUR LOVE  
  
"Yes..."  
  
KILLED YOUR FATHER  
  
"Yes..."  
  
RUINED YOUR LIFE  
  
"Yes..."  
  
TAKE REVENGE  
  
"Yes..."  
  
KILL HIM  
  
"He WILL pay..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Action

Harry had taken the Goblin helmet and walked into the basement, to an old wooden door. His father had always said it was a box storage space and to stay out of it, now Harry knew why. Most of his friends had encouraged him to sneak into it, but he had always obeyed his father. Not because he wanted to be a good boy, but because he feared his father's wrath. He broke the lock on the door with a hammer and went into the room. His father wasn't lying there were a lot of boxes, but he forgot to mention the lab on the other side of the wall of boxes. A Glider was in the center surrounded by computers. This must have been here since Spider-Man damaged the first Glider at the World Festival, because it looked like a newer version that his father never got to complete. Harry booted up the lab computers to find that it wasn't complete because it was missing a piece of technology that only his father could have obtained from OsCorp. A data chip that was one of the smallest in the world. It was the one piece that could make the Glider function again. Harry looked around the lab finally resting his gaze on the Goblin suit in the corner.  
  
TIME TO RESURRECT THE GOBLIN HARRY  
  
****  
  
"Parker!" Jameson called from his office, as Peter entered the Daily Bugle office, late at night the day after his dinner with MJ. "Yes, sir?" "You got photos for me?" "Yes, sir, the bank robbery." Jameson flipped through the folder of pictures. "Son, you always manage to get the best pictures of this freak, but we don't need you anymore." "What?!" "Spider-Man is dying Parker, with bank robber's being the best villains out there, Spider-Man isn't too challenged, reader's like to see superhero's over come challenges Parker." Peter stood speechless when suddenly a scream broke the quite of the almost empty office. "OH MY GOD!" Peter and Jameson ran to the scream and a women was pointing at the TV with a shaking hand.  
  
This is Jacob Johnson, WSN TV News. I'm standing outside of the OsCorp main head quarters where police are trying to get remaining employees away from the Green Goblin. I repeat the Green Goblin is inside of the OsCorp building, it seems the small peace had been broken.  
  
"Parker, I want." But as Jameson turned to Peter he noticed him already gone.  
  
****  
  
Spider-Man swung onto the scene where Pumpkin bombs bounced out of the building and Police tried to get everyone away.  
  
"Spider-Man!" An officer yelled.  
  
"What's happening?" Spider-Man asked landing next to the man.  
  
"The Green Goblin! He has people trapped inside!"  
  
Spider-Man shot a thread of webbing and pulled himself to the entrance as a pumpkin bomb shot past his shoulder. He got into the building and shot straight to the ceiling. He crept along it until he saw the Green Goblin, with his back to Spider-Man.  
  
How can this be.Mr. Osborn couldn't have survived!  
  
As Spider-Man was about to web up the Green Goblin and end the terror quickly, a frightened hostage screamed "SPIDER-MAN!" And the Goblin whipped around seeing Spider-Man immediately, tossing a Razor Bat his way. Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling and ran after the Goblin who headed into a nearby office. He heard an explosion and when he entered the room the wall facing the outside was gone.  
  
"Damn!" Spider-Man said as he ran through the hole.  
  
****  
  
That was close, Harry thought to himself.  
  
The Goblin rose from under the desk in the room with the hole in the wall and rushed into the hallway. Without being seen he made it out to the back parking lot, where the Glider waited behind a dumpster. He slid the access panel open and pushed the chip into the Glider, which hummed, to life.  
  
****  
  
MJ was watching the TV, the Goblin terror event, when the camera focused on Spider-Man running from the building, looking around as if searching for something. And then the camera focused past Spider-Man to an object rocketing towards him, the Goblin Glider! Pumpkin bombs dropped and machine guns fired as Spider-Man ran faster, realizing the Goblin was behind him. The camera seemed to shoot forward and suddenly the screen burst to life with a bright orange color as a Pumpkin bomb seemed to hit its mark.  
  
"Peter!" MJ screamed jumping out of her seat. 


	4. Within the Inferno

Within The Inferno  
  
Spider-Man's spider-sense went wild as Pumpkin bombs erupted around him. He was encircled by a blazing wall and a Pumpkin bomb was falling straight towards him ready to close the gap.  
  
I'm trapped!  
  
Spider-Man then twisted launched a thread of webbing that hit the bomb dead on and he landed on his stomach. The Pumpkin bomb exploded in midair and the blaze slammed Spider-Man on the back. While desinging his suit he of course planned it to be fire resistant, and though he wasn't being hit by the flame, the intense heat still slammed him hard.  
  
-----  
  
MJ watched the TV as the smoke cleared and saw Spider-Man on the ground, looking to be dead.  
  
Peter...oh no, not Peter. She thought.  
  
Suddenley she saw Spider-Man slowly rise to his feet.  
  
"YES!" She yelled loudly.  
  
-----  
  
Spider-Man heard the Goblin hovering above.  
  
"Who are you?" Spider-Man yelled  
  
"I am...The Green Goblin!" He responded tossing a razor bat bomb that erupted into multiple blades.  
  
Oh great more fun. Spider-Man thought  
  
Spider-Man jumped as a bat went under him and he web zipped onto the bottom of the glider.  
  
"What are you doing?" The Goblin yelled as the razor bats all went at Spider-Man who was attached to the glider.  
  
Just as the bats were about to tear into Spider-Man he kicked off letting them bite into the glider. Spider-Man hit the ground unevenly on his feet and struggled to stand.  
  
"Damn it!" The Goblin yelled as the glider began to settle down towards the ground. Then it seemed to level off at a lower power.  
  
Close one. The Goblin though  
  
"See ya soon Spider-Man!" He said shooting off with the glider, low but fast.  
  
Spider-Man now exhausted from the small romp with the Goblin, couldn't give pursuit and slowly made his way to a near by building where he web zipped to the top and sat out on the corner of the building exhausted.  
  
----- MJ pulled up to the scene of the fight in her new (used) car, she had purchased after a successful acting job.  
  
"Spider-Man?" She yelled "SPIDER-MAN?!"  
  
-----  
  
"MJ." Spider-Man said lowering him self unsteady to the ground.  
  
"Peter." She whispered as she rushed to him.  
  
His spider suit was torn up and he was bleeding.  
  
"A couple of the bats got too close." Peter said as if reading her thoughts.  
  
She grabbed him carefully and helped him to the car where she pulled off his mask.  
  
"Lay back Tiger."  
  
Peter obeyed and MJ started off.  
  
"It'll be ok Pete..."  
  
And then Peter blacked out. 


	5. Revelations

Sorry this took so long everyone I've been sick. Enjoy.  
  
Peter's eyes snapped open, the glare of the sun made him close them right away. His head throbbed and he winced in pain. He opened his eyes more slowly this time letting his eyes adjust to the light. He looked around and found him self lying on a couch, in MJ's apartment. He sat up and only felt slight pain in his body. Besides his headache he felt all in all ok. He got out of bed and found he only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He went into the bathroom and checked himself out in the mirror, and save for some slight burns on his back he was fine. The fact that he was still alive was crazy, but he was barely hurt at all. He walked back out into the living room, where MJ was waiting for him.  
  
"How you feeling Tiger?"  
  
"Ok, just a headache."  
  
"You took a pretty big hit there."  
  
Peter just nodded and sat down. MJ went into another room and came out with a new, undamaged suit.  
  
"I made you a new suit...I took the tatters of the other one and found out all I needed to make a new one."  
  
"Wow...thanks, MJ."  
  
"So was that the Goblin again?"  
  
"Yeah but something seemed different...almost amature about him."  
  
"Well he didn't go light on you did he?"  
  
"He shouldn't be here at all...it can't be him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mr. Osborn," Peter said reluctantly "He was the Goblin."  
  
"Oh my god...did Harry know?"  
  
"No, and he never will."  
  
------  
  
Harry walked into his father's secret lab. He had just finished bringing the Glider in and sat down at a lab table. He stared at the damaged Glider and had the computer run an analysis on the state of it.  
  
20% DAMAGE REPAIR HORZONAL GLIDER SYSTEM  
  
"Great, sounds fun."  
  
DO IT the mask said  
  
"I will."  
  
YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR REVENGE ON SPIDER-MAN  
  
"I will. I almost had him tonight."  
  
ALMOST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! YOUR FATHER ALMOST HIM AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!  
  
"I know! I will kill Spider-Man, Peter knows I'll be after him...he heard what I said at my father's funeral."  
  
THEN YOU MUST SUPRISE HIM  
  
"What show up at his place and shoot him?"  
  
IF YOU MUST  
  
"I need to kill him as the Goblin. That's how I will kill him."  
  
DO NOT BE TOO CARELESS. THE GOBLIN POWER CAN MAKE YOU OVERCONFIDENT. ESPECIALLY YOU.  
  
"What do think you know everything about me?"  
  
I DO.  
  
"No you don't! You're not inside me! This isn't like my father. I can't feel your presence and you don't take me over so am I crazy."  
  
YES  
  
"Why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because I'm your father." Norman Osborn said stepping from the shadows with a radio linked microphone. 


	6. NOTICE

No this is not a story update, merely a notice that I am not dead nor done with this story, I have just been really busy, been sick, my mom had surgery, it was my birthday and exams are coming up, so yes I will work on a new part soon and you can hopefully have it by this weekend!! 


	7. Put on Hold

I'm sorry to report that I am as of now discontinuing this story, I will be writing a new Spider-Man one though, I just feel that I ran this one into a wall for now. The new story will feature a classic spidey villain and possibly lead into this story, I'm not sure yet. It will most likley feature Daredevil as well. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking for this to end, it will just not now. 


End file.
